Life tastes much better with some spice
by Dinkley
Summary: Anna and Bates are souldmates that have conquered time. In their life, love and passion walk hand in hand lighting their days more than the sun and warming their nights more like the fire. Smut and fluff all the way!


**_N.A. _**_Hello everyone. I'm back again with this new story. If you haven't read my Tumblr post where I explained the concept of this fic, basically each chapter will be a one-shot independent story (sometimes longer, sometimes shorter) about The Bates and the setiing will be modern or the original. My idea is to explore the intimate side of their relationship. so, obviously, there will be smut, maybe not in every chapter, but you get the idea. __So if you don't like M-rated or don't feel confortable reading them, stop right here. _

**_Very important:_**_I want this to be a collaborative fic. This means that if you have any idea and you want me to write a story about it, don't hesitate to PM me here or in my Tumblr account (Instantes panoramicos)_

_And before leaving you with the story, I just want to remind you I'm not English native speaker, so probably you will find grammatical mistakes or parts poorly written. I promise I did my best with my __writing skills, google and wordreference._**_  
_**

_Reviews are welcome and appreciated_

**Chapter 1 – A willing helper**

**Setting – Modern AU**

**Relationship - Married**

* * *

The common room wasn't empty at all. A man was sitting in the corner and reading the sports section of the newspaper; his coffee mug on the floor beside him. At the table, two women were chatting amiably as they shared a small portion of an apple pie. Anna greeted them warmly when she entered the room, ready to enjoy her 15 minute break. She wasn't so close to any of them at work, so there wasn't any awkwardness when she chose to stay on her own beside the window.

Sipping her scalding coffee, she gazed outside. Her work was located on the outskirts of the town, providing beautiful sights of the nearby fields and forests. She loved working there, so close to nature but no so far from the town centre and from home.

Lost in her thoughts, she startled when she felt her phone buzzing in her jeans pocket. A smile grew upon her face as she looked at the picture sent by her husband John. It showed him kneeling beside a stray dog that used to hang around his work place. Everyone there had grown quite fond of him, so he was usually clean and well feed. Anna had to laugh at his scrunching face as the dog was licking his cheek.

The smile of her face didn't fade after she slipped her phone back into her pocket. Her husband of six months had that effect on her every time he called her, e-mail her or even when she looked at their picture on her desk. She was utterly in love with him and had been for two years and a half. John was the perfect man; caring, romantic, passionate and tt didn't pass a day he didn't show her how much he loved her. He was her friend, her partner, her lover, her husband.

But, despite the perfect relationship between them, sometimes his insecurities took over. He couldn't help but feeling a little bit jealous of the male staff that worked at her office. They were young, bright, attractive men with a promising future and he found hard not to think about the life she could have had with any of them. She didn't know what else to do to make sure he was the only one in her heart.

Until that moment.

That picture made something in her click and the wicked glint that surfaced in her eyes didn't fade even after she left work.

She had a plan.

* * *

It had been such a hectic day at work that John sighed in relief when he saw his wife's name on his screen phone. Excusing himself, he went outside, cursing softly at the cold weather.

- Hey, what do you think of the picture I sent? I think he wants me to take him home – He joked while zipping up his jacket and pulling the collars up.

- Hello… John? How are you? – Anna's tone surprised him. It sounded so indifferent, so distant that made John frown with worry.

- Fine fine… as usual. Something wrong? –

- Oh no, nothing's wrong. I was calling because I need your help. I really can't talk about it on the phone. Do you mind if we meet later? Let's say your place, seven o'clock –

_My place?_ he mouthed silently. But before he could ask her again, she had hung up, leaving him staring at the screen, dumbfounded and wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

At 18:50 John was a bunch of nerves pacing around their place. After her call, he had spent the rest of his shift trying to figure out what she had in mind. He had even thought about texting her, but for some reason he knew that she wouldn't answering back.

10 more minutes and she would be home. His darling Anna; the woman who had made all his dreams come true since that day she had agreed to have a coffee with him. He loved her like he had never loved before and although he was on the wrong side of his forties, being with her made him feel like a man half his age.

He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that the sound of the doorbell made him jump from the sofa.

When he opened the door, she was there, standing on the doormat, beautiful as ever. Her cheeks were slightly flushed from the cold wind and surprisingly, he repressed the urge to take her in his arms and let her relax his warmth.

- Hello John – she said smiling softly at him. He smiled back and automatically, he leant forward to kiss her on the lips but at the last second, she turned her head to kiss his cheek – Can I come in? –

He let her pass and watched her intently as she took off her coat and scarf. Turning her back to him, she smiled mischievously and walked around the apartment – So how have you been? It's been a long time, hasn't it? –

He threw his arms in defeat and gazed up at her from the main door.

- Come on, Anna what is all this? What is going on? –

She glanced up at him in sly coyness as she sat at the sofa. – Oh John, you always worry too much. Come – she teased and patted the seat beside her – Sit next to me –

John crossed the room slowly, dragging his steps as if his feet weighed a ton, his eyes fixed on her, until he slumped down on the edge of the sofa.

- As I told you, I need your help. It's something really important to me and you're the only one I trust because… you're my husband's best friend –

Time seemed to hang suspended between them as he processed what she had just said. She just felt delighted at the sight of her husband so lost and confused.

- You see, today I've received a letter from him. He says he's coming back home after half a year in Irak. That's why I came for your help… because I want to surprise him –

Her mischievous gaze didn't go unnoticed and John's eyebrows rose as he began to understand what was happening. Clearing his throat and feigning a serious demeanour, he dove in.

- Oh Anna. I'm so glad you decided to come to me. You know you can ask me anything –

Her smile couldn't be wider and for an instant she forgot she had a plan – I know - Then, she bent down to reach the bags she had brought with her – I have bought several things for him and I would love your opinion as a man whether you like what you see -

He was pleasantly surprised at the outcome. Contrary to most men, he loved when his wife modelled for him what she bought

- It will be my pleasure, Anna -

Taking the bags in one hand and John's in the other she stood up from the sofa

- Thank you John. I will never forget this. Now, why don't you guide me to your bedroom. I think we'll be more comfortable, don't you think? – she said in her most innocent tone.

- I couldn't agree more –

Their bedroom, that special place where they had shared many nights of love and passion was not theirs anymore, it was only his. And Anna wasn't his wife anymore but someone else's. It was beyond exciting.

- Well, here we are – he said once they reached the door.

- Perfect – she beamed happily as she entered – Now, would you be a dear and wait here while I change in the bathroom? –

He nodded and stared at her retreating figure until she closed the door of the adjacent bathroom. Alone again, he realised he had been holding his breath almost since they had walked upstairs. He felt like a fool, standing there in the middle of the room waiting for her to come out, so he decided to sit on the bed.

- So, Anna? – he asked tentatively a minute later.

- Yes? –

- I was wondering where you have bought the dress you want to show me? -

A couple of seconds later, he heard the click of the bathroom door opening and looked up.

- Who said anything about a dress, John? -

He certainly didn't expect what he saw in front of him. Propped up in the doorframe, there was Anna, wearing nothing but a light blue boy-short panties and matching simple lace bra. It wasn't too sexy, but it was enough for John's body temperature to heat up.

- You like it John? – Her feigned shyness concealed her delight at the sight of her man's throat bobbing and gulping up and down. John had lost her speech. He had seen her hundreds of times in her underwear. But this was different; she was different.

She was playing with him.

- I… you look fantastic Anna – his voice came in a hoarse murmur.

- Really? – Her eyes shone with excitement and twirled around for him to examine her entirely.

- Oh yes – he whispered and let out an involuntary gasp at the sight of her perfect round bottom. Many times he had covered it with his large hands when they were alone at home, or whether he felt bolder, when they took a walk. Now, as much as he was tempted to, he couldn't. It wouldn't be appropriate. He was just a friend.

She smiled and walked round him, pausing at the large mirror to check on herself. John stayed behind, so temptingly close, but without touching her.

- Do you think my husband would like it? – She asked looking straight into his reflection.

He smiled knowingly - Oh yes. He would definitely love it –

She turned around and faced him – I'm glad you say that. Let's try the next one then, shall we? – she said before heading to the bathroom again.

_Oh God, she would be the death of him_ – He thought as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. He told her that the first time he saw her in her undergarments; the first time they made love two years ago. He smiled, remembering how shy she was that night, blush all over her face and neck, and trying to hide her breasts with her arms.

He would have been the happiest man if he had died then and there.

- John?

- Dear God – he muttered to himself. Gone were the innocent bra and panties. Instead, she was wearing a sexy black thong that highlighted in her pale skin. The matching bra was much skimpier than the previous one. The upper part of her breasts were exposed looking fuller.

- My husband loves black in me. He thinks I look sexy on it – she whispered coming closer to him.

John growled, his fingers ghosting over her bare waist – Your husband has absolutely no idea what a lucky man he is –

Anna giggled – I think he will, once I show him what I bought -

He just loved her being so playful, so naughty, so in control of the game but for a moment, he really felt the need to participate.

- Anna, why don't you turn around. I want to make sure it looks perfect… you know… at the back –

Those last words were barely a breath and this time she's didn't twirl, but stayed with her back to him, letting him enjoy the view. After a couple of seconds, she turned her face to look at his husband and her knees weakened and her insides turned to hot liquid under his dark gaze.

She knew she was playing his fire and needed to cool down if she wanted to take it to the end.

- I don't know how I'm going to repay your kindness John. There's still another outfit and you've been so patient. I know you men hate this so if you want we can take a rain check – she teased when she turned around, already knowing the answer.

- Nonsense. Just go and change. Another one won't kill me, will it? -

She giggled and kissed his cheek, making sure he felt her body pressed to him

– You're sweet. That's the last one, I promise –

When he was alone again, he pondered the idea of taking a quick and very cold shower in the guest bathroom downstairs. His body needed it, specially his throbbing hardness that had made itself known a while ago. Dismissing the idea, he ran downstairs and went to the kitchen to get icy water from the fridge.

His mind was working at full speed, trying to figure out what would happen when her modelling would be over. Well, he knew WHAT would happen, but he couldn't figure out what she had planned before that. For a split second, he feared that she would leave him like that, but he quickly cast that idea aside. No, his Anna wouldn't do that.

Feeling somewhat better he proceeded to go back to the bedroom, but the vision at the top of the stairs left him frozen in his spot.

- There you are. I was wondering where you had gone –

- I just… I needed water, Anna –

That wicked creature he had married had certainly left the best for the end and for the _coup the grace_ she had chosen a red basque set with black lacy embroidery on the hems and cups. Suspenders attached to the black stockings that covered her milky legs. Finally, a tiny matching G-string could be seen hiding her most intimate parts.

She descended the stairs in her high heels, her hips swaying and her hair swinging in sync, making him moan, stopping when there were only two steps left, levelling her eyes with his.

- I don't know what to say, Anna – he uttered softly as he eyed her lustfully.

She took his hand and placed on the fabric of the basque, inches below her breast.

- Just tell me he will love me in it; tell me he will love to touch it. – she whispered hot breath in his ear

His other hand had wandered his way up, dragging his fingers from the outside of her thigh to her waist.

- Anna – he growled grabbing her and pulling her close – I'm sure he will love you in it; I'm sure he will enjoy touching it and if I may say this, he will love you out of it –

Those last words made her whimper inwardly. It was time to move on to the next part. Her hands landed in his broad chest as she shifted closer him.

- There's another favour I need to ask you – she breathed in his ear.

- Anything – he whispered back instantly.

She took his hand and walked him up silently to the bedroom. The heady atmosphere between them was almost too much to bear. They sat on the bed, fingers still laced together.

- So. What can I do for you? – he asked caressing lovingly her hand with his hand.

She smiled and looked deeply into his eyes, falling all over again.

- Oh John, you have no idea what a great friend you are. I can't really count all the times you've helped me… when my husband left: fixing the heater, mowing the garden, painting the fence… But not only that; you've always been there for me, when I felt lonely you came and… comforted me –

He wrapped an arm around her wait and kissed her temple lovingly – I did all that because I cared about you –

She leant on him feeling the warmth exuding from his body.

- John, I miss my husband very much – she whispered dropping her gaze to his mouth – I miss being him you know… intimately. But he's so supportive that he understands that I could have… urges, which I've had. Luckily I've managed to take cared of them…on my own –

He groaned and tried unsuccessfully to recover his breathing, so uneven at the image of her touching herself and moaning.

- He also told me that if I needed... you know... help, I should come to you. He said you would do it... gladly -

- Oh God Anna - he muttered

- So... will you help me John? –

- Of course I will –

That first kiss was like a flame through her body and she melted almost instantly. He gathered her in his arms and sat her on his lap. Their hands were everywhere; his were gliding over her slim waist and back, no boundaries now and hers were circling on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He took her bottom lip and sucked it gently, tugging it with his teeth afterwards. She whimpered as she felt his tongue running over it.

- Tell me what to do, Anna. Tell me and I'll do it – he growled before lavishing his neck with hungry kisses – Tell me what he does to make you feel good –

He knew exactly what he had to do to send her over the edge, but the idea of her saying it aloud made his blood boil. She blushed furiously and couldn't help but moan aloud at the feeling of him pressed hard against her thigh.

- He… he loves undressing me –

- Do you want me to undress you, Anna?

She nodded before attacking his mouth again. Everything had faded around her, except those little things that were making her tremble; the softness of his lips on hers, the wetness of his tongue probing her skin; his hot, ragged breath mingling with hers. She didn't notice that his hands had travelled to her shoulders, tracing the straps of her basque and sliding them down her shoulders, away from her arms.

She changed her position so that she was straddling him. Both of their hands became frenzied caressing, roaming, unbuttoning and untying until they were topless.

- You're so beautiful, Anna – he whispered admiring her naked torso. His hands didn't waste time finding their way to her breasts. She sighed at his tender yet erotic touch.

He laid her on the bed and carefully removed her stockings before joining her and resuming their kissing. Her hands wandered down the hair of his chest down the front of his jeans, finding him hard and ready. He groaned and moved himself over her. Anna took the chance to lavish his throat and chest with kisses and nips.

- I bet he kisses all over your beautiful body when you're like this, does he? – he asked pinning her arms above her head and pressing himself carefully against her. She moaned softly at the contact of her breasts to the hair of his chest. His mouth showered small kisses all over her jaw, then moving down to her neck and collarbone, between her breasts… She cried as he took her nipple between his lips and sucked eagerly while her other was very well taking care of by his hand.

- God, you taste so good Anna. Amazingly good – he muttered before his tongue flicked across the swollen bud and she unconsciously arched her back trying to push more of her breast into his mouth.

The feeling of his tongue leaving a hot trail down to her left a whitehot heat settled deep all over her making her blind with desire. He worshipped her stomach, nuzzled at her navel and teased her hipbones with his teeth before lifting his head and giving her a wicked grin.

- I was wondering – he said before running his tongue along her inner thigh – if he stops right here or if he… – he paused again to look at her with dark, lustful eyes - …continues –

- Please John – that's all she managed to say, squirming at the burning feeling at the pit of her stomach.

- Please what? – he asked tracing kisses along the waistband of her g-string – I need to know –

- Oh God... He never stops – she whispered brokenly

– Then I won't stop either – He growled hooking his fingers beneath her knickers and pilling them down.

He really knew what to do to lead his wife straight to a powerful, mind-blowing orgasm.

His deft fingers glide across her inner thighs, until they reached her swollen folds. She let out a long hiss and her hips thrust up against him. His flat palm slipped between her legs, dampness and warmth enveloping his large fingers. It didn't take him long to bend over and taste her, like so many exquisite times before, his tongue relishing in her wet sweetness, teasing her core and probing her insides. Her cries took on a greater intensity and unconsciously, her hands went to his hair.

He was still busy pleasuring when he felt her whole body tense, close to explode. One of his hands landed on her stomach and caressed it while he used to other to disentangle himself from her legs wrapped around his neck.

No words were needed between as he took his jeans and shorts off and then shifted himself over her settling between her legs, pushing his hips slightly forward. They both gasped at the warmth nestling deliciously between them. She raised her hips urging him to go on.

And then, they became one. She closed her eyes at the feeling of him filling her completely, her wetness easing his way. Both cried in pure ecstasy, just like the first and every time. He couldn't resist crashing his mouth into hers at the sight of her biting her lips from pleasure.

It wasn't long before they found their own rhythm, experience guiding their lovemaking masterfully. Hands, lips and tongues were everywhere within seconds, going confidently where they were most needed. Her legs clasped around his waist and he shifted his position to increase contact, making her moan loudly. He was powerful and tender in his thrusts, and she loved him more and more.

- God, you feel so good Anna -

She raised her hips and blinked the moist away from her eyes. It was her turn now to feel his body tensing and leant over to kiss and nip below his hear, knowing that it would definitely help him to reach his end. At the same time, one of his hands had gone between their bodies to caress her swollen nub. An overwhelming heat enveloped them instantly as they both reach climax. He growled and shivered emptying himself deep into her. She just drowned in pulsing rapture.

Trembling, soothing each other soft light, loving kisses, they waited for their breaths to settle down a bit. Her hand trailed down his arm and laced her fingers with his, not wanting to lose contact with him. He turned to look lovingly at her.

- Well. I definitely hope your husband lets me "comfort" you once he goes back - he joked pulling her closer and kissing her temple.

She giggled finding herself terribly tired – If he doesn't, we'll have to do it behind his back – she murmured and snuggled into his warmth, beginning to doze off.

And those were the last words before falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
